


Von Freundschaft zu Liebe

by Bythia



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Wie geht man damit um, wenn aus Freundschaft Liebe wird? Diese Frage versucht Bob für sich zu beantworten, seit er bemerkt hat, dass er in Peter verliebt ist. Doch dann weckt ein Gespräch mit einem viel zu betrunkenen Peter und eine belauschte Unterhalten eine ganz andere Frage: Wie findet man den Übergang von einer Beziehung, die über Jahre hinweg von tiefer Freundschaft geprägt war, in eine, die von der Liebe geprägt wird, die zwischen ihnen entstanden ist, ohne alles kaputt zu machen?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Kudos: 18





	Von Freundschaft zu Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob lehnte am Geländer des Balkons und starrte auf das Gras ein paar Meter unter ihm. Er drehte tief in Gedanken versunken die Flasche Cola zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich so viel geändert, dass ihm die wichtigste Veränderung für lange Zeit gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Doch Bob konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als es angefangen hatte. Sie waren mitten in einer Observation gewesen, Peter und er. Justus hatte andern Orts die Ermittlungen voran getrieben, während er und Peter die Verdächtige verfolgt hatten. Und dann waren sie plötzlich fast entdeckt worden.

Mitten in der Nacht war in Rocky Beachs auch in der Innenstadt nichts mehr los, dazu war die Stadt einfach zu klein. Sie hatten in einer Seitengasse gestanden und die Frau beobachtet, die unvermittelt die Richtung gewechselt hatte und direkt auf die Gasse zugekommen war, in der sie sich eigentlich vor ihr hatten verstecken wollen.

Bob war zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig gewesen, doch Peter hatte einfach gehandelt. Peter hatte ihn geküsst und Bob war so überrumpelt gewesen, dass er den Kuss erwidert hatte, ohne darüber nach zu denken. Die Verdächtige hatte sie so vorgefunden und sich peinlich berührt sofort wieder abgewandt. Nachdem sie gegangen war, hatte Peter den Kuss augenblicklich wieder unterbrochen und verlegen Grinsend ein 'Sorry!' gemurmelt. Bob hatte nur die Schultern gehoben, ebenfalls gegrinst und irgendetwas gesagt von wegen 'Es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt!'

Doch diese halbe Minute hatte alles zwischen ihnen verändert. Bob wusste nicht genau wieso, doch sie hatten angefangen miteinander zu flirten, bei allen sich bietenden Gelegenheiten und egal ob es angebracht war oder nicht. Es war Spaß gewesen, für sie beide. Bis sich für Bob etwas ganz entscheidendes verändert hatte.

Es verwirrte Bob noch immer, wenn er an den Abend dachte, an dem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass die ganze Alberei mit Peter weit mehr für ihn war, als nur Spaß. Er hatte für Peter und sich Konzertkarten besorgt und Peter damit am Tag des Konzertes überrascht. Am Abend zuvor hatte Bob mit einem breiten Grinsen in seinem Bett gelegen und darüber sinniert, wie Peter darauf reagieren würde. In Gedanken hatte er Peter die Karten überreicht und natürlich hatte Peter sich unglaublich darüber gefreut. Doch mit einem Mal hatte sich etwas in Bobs Gedanken geschlichen, dass ihn wirklich erschüttert hatte.

Er hatte seit dem Kuss mit Peter nie wieder daran gedacht oder war auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, diesen Kuss zu wiederholen, doch an diesem Abend hatte er sich plötzlich vorgestellt, Peter würde ihn noch einmal küssen, als Dank, vor Freude – warum auch immer. Und seit dem bekam er diesen Gedanken nicht mehr los, oder die anderen Gedanken, die sich in seinen Kopf eingeschlichen hatten.

Es war jetzt zwei Monate her, dass Bob sich darüber klar geworden war, dass er in Peter verliebt war. Seit dem war nichts mehr so wie früher. Bob hasste es zusehen zu müssen, wenn Peter mit jemand anderem als ihm flirtet und gleichzeitig tat es ihm fürchterlich weh zu wissen, dass es von Peters Seite aus nichts weiter als ein Scherz war.

„So trübe Gedanken heute?“ Peter trat neben ihn und lehnte sich ebenso gegen das Geländer, wie er. Im Haus stieg eine große Party und auch Justus trieb sich irgendwo darin herum. Einer ihrer Klassenkameraden hatte Sturmfrei und nutzte diese Gelegenheit für den ganzen Jahrgang eine Party zu schmeißen.

„Ich wollte nur einen klaren Kopf bekommen“, murmelte Bob. „Hab zu viel getrunken, glaub ich.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast heute Abend noch keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken.“

Bob sah überrascht zu ihm auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Peter den Abend damit verbrachte ihn zu beobachten. Dazu war er an diesem Abend viel zu sehr mit einem der Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse beschäftigt gewesen.

„Komm wieder mit rein!“, forderte Peter lächelnd.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe heute nicht so viel Lust zu feiern“, erwiderte Bob zögernd.

„Willst du nach Hause?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Lass dich von mir nicht stören“, meinte Bob ausweichend. Nach Hause wollte er nicht. Und er hätte auch Spaß an dieser Party, wenn er der einzige wäre, dem Peters Aufmerksamkeit galt.

„Ich werde dich nicht allein hier stehen lassen“, entgegnete Peter lächelnd. „Lass uns die Party weiter genießen!“

Bob musterte dich lächelnd. „Was ist mit dem Mädchen, dass dich den ganzen Abend lang angebaggert hat?“

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Peter grinsend.

Bob erwiderte das Grinsen, obwohl er es lieber gehabt hätte, wenn Peter die Antwort so interpretieren würde, wie er sie meinte. „Immer!“, meinte er leise.

„Dann werde ich wohl dafür Sorgen müssen, dass du heute keinen Grund mehr zur Eifersucht hast!“, entschied Peter lachend. Er griff nach Bobs Hand und zog ihn zurück ins Haus. „Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit heute Nacht gehört nur noch dir!“

„Unter diesen Umständen lasse ich mich überreden“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest und folgte seinem Freund ins Haus. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, was Peter gesagt hatte, aber vielleicht konnte er sich in der nächste halbe Stunde tatsächlich Peters Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein.

Zu Bobs großem Erstaunen allerdings hatte Peter die ganze Nacht über tatsächlich keinen Blick für irgend wen anderen mehr übrig. Bob hatte sich seit langem nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, wie in dieser Nacht. Obwohl er wusste, dass all das nur Illusion war, genoss er jede Minute.

Bob rührte auch weiterhin keinen Alkohol an. Eigentlich hatte Justus zurückfahren wollen, doch Bob hatte irgendwann entschieden, dass er das machen würde. Er wollte nicht trinken und riskieren im Rausch des Alkohols irgendetwas zu tun, was er irgendwann bereuen würde. Peter hingegen genehmigte sich ein Bier nach dem nächsten.

Bob bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Justus mit Lys, die vom ersten Detektiv überredet worden war mitzukommen, verschwand und notierte sich irgendwo im Hinterkopf, dass er für die Rückfahrt nur Peter einsammeln musste. Er konzentrierte sich vorläufig jedoch viel lieber darauf mit Peter zu tanzen und dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen.

Es war kurz nach zwei, als Bob Peter in das Auto setzte, weil er entschlossen hatte, dass Peter für diese Nacht betrunken genug war. Bob würde Peter mit zu sich nehmen, denn dessen Eltern wären mit Sicherheit nicht froh, wenn ihr Sohn fast schon am frühen Morgen so betrunken nach Hause kam. Bobs Eltern waren nicht da, also würde Peters Ausrutscher von dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen bleiben.

„Das du es immer übertreiben musst“, knurrte Bob, als er sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ und den Wagen startete.

„Tolllle … tolle Party“, murmelte Peter. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.

Bob musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. „Das ist wahr.“ Es war der schönste Abend seit langem gewesen. „Ich nehme dich mit zu mir.“

„Hm.“

Bob war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Peter das wirklich aufgenommen hatte. Sie schwiegen während der Autofahrt und Bob warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu Peter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Peter die Autofahrt überstehen würde ohne sich zu übergeben.

Doch Peter schien nicht so betrunken zu sein, dass er komplett abstürzte. Sie kamen bei dem Haus der Andrews unbeschadet an und Bob half Peter erst aus dem Auto und dann hinauf in sein Zimmer.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich immer da bin, wenn du mal ein Bier zu viel trinkst!“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter murmelte etwas unverständliches.

Bob dirigierte Peter auf sein Bett und zog ihm einfach nur die Schuhe aus, bevor er seine Decke über ihn zog. Kopfschüttelnd holte er sein Gästebett hervor und baute es auf, bevor er sich auszog und selbst hinlegte. Er war müde, doch so aufgekratzt, dass er bestimmt nicht so schnell würde einschlafen können.

„Weißt du, was die Nacht perfekt machen würde?“ Peter klang mit einem Mal überhaupt nicht mehr betrunken. Doch er lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett und schien gar nicht wirklich zu registrieren, wo er sich befand.

„Nein“, gab Bob zu, obwohl er für sich wusste, was sie perfekt machen würde.

„Wenn du mir sagen würdest, dass du mich genauso liebst, wie ich dich!“

Bob fuhr von seinem Bett hoch. „Was?“

„Ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du mich auch liebst!“, murmelte Peter mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Du bist betrunken!“, stellte Bob leise fest. Und das war der Umstand, der es ihm vollkommen unmöglich machte zu glauben, was Peter sagte.

„Du hast recht“, gab Peter zu. „Oder das hier ist wieder nur einer meiner Träume und du bist gar nicht da. Ich glaube, nicht einmal, wenn ich betrunken bin, würde ich mich trauen, so etwas zu dir zu sagen. Das Risiko ist viel zu groß, dass du danach nicht mehr mit mir redest!“

Bob erhob sich von seinem Bett und setzte sich neben Peter. Er musterte ihn traurig. „Denkst du wirklich so schlecht von mir?“, wollte er wissen. Doch er war sich nur zu schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er genau das selbe befürchtet hatte, sollte Peter von seinen Gefühlen erfahren. „Wenn du nüchtern wärst, könnte ich dir das hier vielleicht glauben!“, setzte er leise hinten an.

„Definitiv ein Traum“, wisperte Peter als er wieder die Augen öffnete und zu Bob auf sah.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und suchte verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Worten, doch er war viel zu überrumpelt von dem, was hier gerade geschah. Und dann setzte Peter sich plötzlich auf, umfasste Bobs Gesicht mit beiden Händen und presste seine Lippen auf die von Bob. Bob hatte keine Chance sich gegen seine Sehnsucht zu stellen. Er lehnte sich gegen Peter und erwiderte den Druck auf seinen Lippen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er so oft davon geträumt wieder von Peter geküsst zu werden, dass er nicht die Kraft fand ihn von sich zu schieben, obwohl er wusste, dass es das Beste gewesen wäre.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir gerade an tust!“, murmelte er gegen Peters Lippen.

Peter reagierte gar nicht darauf. Er brachte einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sie und musterte Bob schweigend. Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern Bobs Gesichtszüge nach. „Du bist so wunderschön!“, stellte er ehrfürchtig fest.

Bob lächelte, obwohl er schwer damit zu kämpfen hatte die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Wenn du mir das alles noch einmal sagst, wenn du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hast, wäre ich unglaublich glücklich. Aber jetzt gerade kann ich nicht glauben, dass du es ernst meinst!“

„Aber ich meine es ernst!“, widersprach Peter.

Bob seufzte tief. Wenn man Peter so sprechen hörte konnte man wirklich den Eindruck gewinnen, dass er nüchtern war. Doch ein Blick in seine Augen reichte aus um zu erkennen, dass Peter definitiv ein oder zwei Bier zu viel getrunken hatte. Und das war es, was in Bob ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen auslöste.

„Du weißt nicht, was du redest“, stellte der dritte Detektiv fest, bemüht darum, dass seine Stimme nicht brach. „Du solltest erst einmal schlafen. Und wenn du danach immer noch der selben Meinung bist wie jetzt, können wir darüber reden!“ Doch Bob wusste, dass Peter sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit später nicht mehr an dieses Gespräch würde erinnern können.

Peter zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sich tatsächlich wieder ins Bett zurück sinken ließ. Bob war nicht überrascht davon, dass es nur wenige Minuten dauerte, bis Peter eingeschlafen war. Er selbst blieb dort sitzen wo er war, unfähig den Blick von Peter abzuwenden, obwohl die Tränen, die er nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen.

Bob wusste auch ohne es auszuprobieren, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Die Dinge die Peter ihm gesagt hatte schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf und er glaubte noch immer die Lippen des anderen auf seinen zu spüren. Und obwohl er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als dass Peter all das ernst gemeint hatte, schob er die Hoffnung darauf weit von sich.

Während die Stunden der Nacht vorbei zogen rührte sich Bob nicht und wandte den Blick nicht einmal von Peter ab. In seinen Gedanken spielten sich nacheinander alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien ab, wie ein Gespräch mit Peter am kommenden Tag aussehen könnte. Bob versuchte sich einzureden, dass es sinnlos war zu hoffen, doch seinen Gedanken konnte er trotzdem keinen Einhalt gebieten.

Die Sonne war längst aufgegangen, als Bob durch das Klingeln seines Handys aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde. Er war einigermaßen erstaunt dass Peter nicht davon erwachte, denn Bob brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er selbst auf das Klingeln reagierte.

Es war seine Mutter, die ihn bat, ihn aus Los Angeles abzuholen. Sie hatte ihren Mann in den letzten Tagen auf eine Reise begleitet, die dieser für die Zeitung hatte machen müssen. Doch während Mr Andrews umgehend in die Redaktion aufgebrochen war um seine Arbeit zu beenden sehnte sie sich danach endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen.

Bob versicherte seiner Mutter sofort aufzubrechen. Doch vorher duschte er noch und zog sich frische Sachen an. Dann hinterließ er für Peter einen Zettel, damit dieser sich nicht wunderte, wenn er aufwachte und sich allein im Hause Andrews wiederfand.

Peter war nicht mehr im Haus gewesen, als Bob mit seiner Mutter zurück gekommen war. Doch Bob hatte eine Nachricht gefunden, dass er zu Justus auf den Schrottplatz gefahren war, und auch Bob hatte vor dorthin zu fahren, sobald seine Mutter ihn ließ. Doch zuvor bestand Mrs Andrews auf ein gemeinsames, wenn auch spätes, Frühstück.

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag als Bob dann endlich zur Zentrale aufbrechen konnte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn über die vergangen Tage ausgefragt, die er allein gewesen war und hatte selbst erzählt, was sie und ihr Mann in diesen Tagen erlebt hatten. Ein wenig war Bob froh darüber, von seiner Mutter abgelenkt zu werden von den Gedanken an die Nacht, obwohl er eigentlich so schnell wie möglich auch in die Zentrale wollte.

Es war seltsam. Auf der einen Seite hoffte er wirklich, dass Peter sich an all das, was er gesagt und getan hatte, erinnern konnte und tat, worum Bob ihn in der Nacht gebeten hatte. Andererseits aber fürchtete er sich so sehr davor all seine Hoffnungen könnten bei einem Gespräch mit Peter über die vergangene Nacht zerplatzen, dass er sich genauso sehr wünschte, diesem Gespräch für immer zu entfliehen.

Dieser Zwiespalt war auch noch nicht verschwunden, als er auf dem Schrottplatz ankam und – nach einem prüfenden Blick in alle Richtungen – das Kalte Tor zur Zentrale benutze. Hinter dem alten Kühlschrank führte ein schmaler Pfad zwischen den Bergen von Schrott zur Tür des Wohnwagens, die weit offen stand. Verwirrt blieb Bob auf dem Pfad stehen, als er Peters und Justus Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Wohnwagens hörte.

„…habe wirklich Angst, dass ich mich heute Nacht irgendwie verraten habe!“, stellte Peter gerade fest.

„Selbst wenn wird Bob es nicht ernst nehmen, so betrunken wie du warst. Entweder er erwiderte deine Gefühle nicht – was all meinen Theorien vollkommen widersprechen würde! – und hat es längst wieder vergessen. Oder er grübelt die ganze Zeit darüber nach ob du es ernst gemeint hast und er sich damit jetzt berechtigte Hoffnungen machen kann“, entgegnete Justus ruhig.

Vom zweiten Detektiv erklang ein Schnauben. „Ich bin längst an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenke nicht alle Hoffnungen auf zu geben. Ich meine… Es war offensichtlich wie verwirrt und erschrocken Bob über den Kuss damals war! Und auch wenn er auf meine Flirterei immer eingeht … für ihn ist das letztendlich doch alles nur Spaß!“

„Du wirst nie erfahren was er für dich empfindet, wenn du ihn nicht fragst!“, stellte Justus fest.

„Man Just! Das würde doch auch Bob total überfordern! Es würde alles verändern, wenn er dann nicht mehr weiß, wie er mit mir umgehen soll, nur weil ich in ihn verliebt bin!“, knurrte Peter ungehalten.

Auf Bobs Gesicht stahl sich unvermittelt ein glückliches Grinsen bei diesen Worten und einen Moment musste er dagegen ankämpfen in den Wohnwagen zu stürmen und Peter um den Hals zu fallen. Doch so sehr wollte er seinen Freund nicht überrumpeln. Aber er nahm sich fest vor sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Heute Abend würden weder er noch Peter noch einmal mit Liebeskummer ins Bett gehen.

„Es _hat_ sich schon alles verändert, seit du in ihn verliebt bist!“, meinte Justus und Bob konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie die Augenbrauen des ersten Detektivs in diesem Moment in die Höhe schossen. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, du hättest die Gerüchte in der Schule noch nicht mitbekommen. Da denken längst alle ihr wärt zusammen!“

„Wenn das, was jetzt zwischen uns ist, alles ist, was ich bekommen kann, dann werde ich dieses bisschen Glück nicht aufs Spiel setzen!“, entschied Peter.

Bob wählte die darauf entstehende Stille um die Zentrale zu betreten. Er konnte sein Grinsen auf ein verschlafenes Lächeln reduzieren, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel. Bloß nicht anmerken lassen, dass du dieses Gespräch mitbekommen hast!, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken.

„Guten Morgen, Kollegen!“, meinte er, als er die Zentrale betrat und war froh, dass er in diesem Moment tatsächlich gähnen musste. Ein wenig merkte er die schlaflose Nacht schon.

„Ich würde es eher guten Mittag nennen und wenn du noch ein bisschen später gekommen wärst, könnte man fast schon guten Abend sagen!“, erwiderte Justus grinsend.

„Morgen, Bob“, grüßte Peter zurück. „Ich war so dreist, vorhin bei dir zu duschen und euren Kühlschrank zu plündern!“

Bob sank grinsend in einen der Sessel. „Du hast Mum und mir genügend übrig gelassen, also ist das gar nicht aufgefallen. Bei Just hätte ich mir da eher Sorgen gemacht!“

„Ich bin auf Diät!“, protestierte Justus.

„Wie immer!“ Peter warf einen kurzen Blick zu Justus, bevor er Bob ansah und sie beide in heiteres Gelächter verfielen. Der zweite Detektiv wurde jedoch sehr schnell wieder ernst. „Hab ich heute Nacht irgendetwas peinliches gemacht oder gesagt?“, wollte er mit gequältem Gesicht von Bob wissen. „Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie wir zu dir gekommen sind!“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht“, stellte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. „Was willst du eigentlich machen, wenn ich mal nicht da bin auf so einer Party?“

Peter grinste breit. „Ohne dich gehe ich sowieso auf keine Partys!“

Bob musterte ihn skeptisch. „Soll das heißen, ich bin dein Kindermädchen?“

„Nein!“ Peter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und fixierte Bob mit seinem Blick. „Das heißt, dass so eine Party mir nur Spaß macht, wenn ich dich als meinen Begleiter habe!“

Bob spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss und sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Solche Dinge von Peter zu hören, war etwas ganz anderes, wenn er wusste, dass sie ernst gemeint waren. Verlegen räusperte er sich und begegnete dabei dem wissenden Blick von Justus. „Ich kann dich beruhigen, Peter. Du hast nichts getan oder gesagt, was dir peinlich sein muss.“ Und das entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit.

Erleichtert seufzte Peter auf.

„Peter hat schon Panik geschoben wegen seinem Black Out!“, stellte Justus grinsend fest. „Wann lernst du eigentlich, ab wann dein Maß voll ist?“ Schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass Peter nach einer wilden Party ein Black Out hatte.

„Spätestens, wenn mal was wirklich peinliches passiert“, erwiderte Peter grinsend.

„Zum Beispiel wenn ich mal zulassen, dass eines dieser Mädchen, die gestern um deine Aufmerksamkeit gebuhlt haben, dich abschleppt und du am nächsten Tag in irgendeinem fremden Bett aufwachst!“, meinte Bob.

Peter sah mit einem Lächeln zu Bob. „Da hätten sie gestern keine Chance gehabt, schließlich hatte ich dir versprochen, die keinen Grund zur Eifersucht mehr zu geben! Daran hätte ich mich erinnert, egal wie betrunken ich wäre!“

Justus sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Peter ist in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht!“, warf er ernst in den Raum.

Der zweite Detektiv sah verwirrt zu Justus. „Bobs Bett ist doch nicht fremd!“

„Aber nicht dein eigenes!“, entgegnete Justus.

„Aber fast!“, stellte Bob leise lachend fest und beobachtete zufrieden, wie dieses Mal Peter der Rotschimmer über das Gesicht zog.

Justus nickte grinsend. „Da hast du vermutlich recht.“ Sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr und er sprang augenblicklich auf. „So Jungs, ich bin jetzt mit Lys verabredet!“

„Ihr bekommt wohl auch nicht genug voneinander, was?“, meinte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Justus sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Im Gegensatz zu Peter haben sowohl Lys als auch ich die letzte Nacht in unseren eigenen Betten verbracht!“

„Wer's glaubt!“, spottete Peter. „Aber ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß!“

In der Tür drehte Justus sich um und meinte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen: „Den wünsche ich _euch_ auch!“ Und seine Betonung ließ keine Zweifel daran, wie er es meinte.

Es kehrte eine peinliche Stille ein, als Justus sie zurück ließ. Bob wusste, dass jetzt vermutlich der perfekte Zeitpunkt wäre Peter zu verraten, was er in der Nacht getan hatte. Doch der Moment verstrich ohne das Bob die passenden Worte fand.

Und Peter durchbrach die Stille als erster. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide ins Kino gehen? Es ist eine Ewigkeit her, dass wir beide das letzte Mal im Kino waren!“

Bob überlegte nicht einmal, bevor er lächelnd nickte, obwohl ihm im Moment kein Film einfiel, den er gern sehen würde. Doch vermutlich würde sowieso die ganze Zeit all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Peter liegen. Und er wusste, dass im Moment durchaus zwei oder drei Filme kamen, die Peter interessierten. „Ich lade dich ein!“, entschied Bob kurzerhand.

„Unter der Bedingung, dass ich dich danach zum Essen – ausführen darf!“, forderte Peter grinsend.

Bob biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das hört sich verdammt nach einem Date an!“

„Wenn du es so willst!“ Peter grinste verschwörerisch.

Bob wandte den Blick von seinem Freund ab als er spürte, dass er schon wieder rot wurde. Er sah an sich herunter und stellte missbilligend fest, dass er definitiv nichts trug, was er auf ein Date anziehen würde. „Wann treffen wir uns beim Kino?“

Peter hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte wir fahren gleich.“

Einen Moment zögerte Bob, bevor er zugab: „Ich würde vorher gern noch mal nach Hause!“

Das Grinsen kehrte auf Peters Gesicht zurück. „Du willst dich für mich schick machen?“

Bob atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren. Dann sah er jedoch lächelnd zu Peter. „Zu einem Date sollte man sich immer schick machen! Besonders zu einem ersten Date!“

Bob konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr diese Worte Peter aus der Fassung brachte.

„O-ok“, stammelte der zweite Detektiv. „Du hast Recht!“, fügte er dann hinzu, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Dann muss ich auch noch mal nach Hause.“

Bob sah auf die Uhr. „Also in zwei Stunden beim Kino?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hol dich in zwei Stunden ab. Wenn schon ein Date, dann richtig! Wir fahren nach LA!“

Bob war so aufgeregt wie lange nicht mehr. In den zwei Stunden war er aufgeregt durch sein Zimmer gelaufen, hatte sich bestimmt ein Dutzend Mal umgezogen, hatte noch einmal geduscht, sich die Zähne geputzt und sich noch drei Mal umgezogen. Zehn Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit stand er vor der Haustür und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Peter endlich klingelte.

„Du bist ja ganz schön aufgedreht!“ Bobs Vater lehnte in der Küchentür und musterte seinen Sohn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich hab ein Date!“, platzte es grinsend aus Bob hervor.

„Ach ja?“ Mr Andrews sah lächelnd zu Bob. „Solltest du dann nicht dein Mädchen abholen gehen?“

Bob wurde schlagartig rot. Er starrte zu seinem Vater und wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch dann entschied er sich einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Irgendwann musste er es seinen Eltern ohnehin sagen und er hatte definitiv vor in den nächsten Stunden mit Peter zusammen zu kommen.

„Ich habe ein Date mit Peter“, stellte er so ruhig wie möglich fest, obwohl es ihm nur schwer gelang seine Aufregung herunter zu spielen.

„Ach so“, meinte Mr Andrews und nickte verstehend. „Na dann.“

Doch Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich meine, es ist ein _richtiges_ Date!“

Mr Andrews sah grinsend zu seinem Sohn. „Das war mir schon klar, Bob.“

„Was?“ Bob starrte seinen Vater überrascht an.

„Deine Mutter und ich und auch Peters Eltern fragen uns schon eine ganze Weile, wann ihr endlich mit der Sprache raus rückt!“, stellte Mr Andrews fest. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass aus eurer Freundschaft mehr geworden ist.“

Bob blinzelte verwirrt. Dann seufzte er erleichtert. „Du hast also kein Problem damit?“

Mr Andrews schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „So lange du glücklich bist ist es mir und auch deiner Mutter egal, mit wem du zusammen bist. Die Shaws sehen das übrigens genau so!“

„Wir sind nicht zusammen“, stellte Bob fest. „Noch nicht“, fügte er grinsend hinzu, als endlich das Läuten der Klingel ertönte.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden“, meinte Mr Andrews.

Bob sandte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Peter stand davor mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, das Bob einen warmen Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Einige Zeit standen sie sich gegenüber, ohne sich zu rühren und ohne den Blick von dem anderen wenden zu können.

Bob musterte Peter von oben bis unten. Peter trug eine helle, eng sitzende Hose – keine Jeans – dazu ein dunkelblaues Hemd. Bobs Blick blieb dort hängen, wo Peter die oberen beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen gelassen hatte. Als Bob bemerkte, dass er starrte, räusperte er sich verlegen. Offensichtlich riss er damit auch Peter aus seiner Musterung, den der zweite Detektiv sah für einen Moment genauso verlegen aus, wie Bob sich fühlte.

„Du siehst toll aus!“, durchbrach Peter die Stille schließlich lächelnd.

„Du auch!“, erwiderte Bob ebenfalls lächelnd. Er vergewisserte sich, dass er seine Brieftasche eingesteckt hatte, bevor aus dem Haus trat und die Tür hinter sich zu zog. Er folgte Peter, als dieser das kurze Stück durch den Vorgarten zu seinem Auto lief, das direkt vor dem Haus geparkt war.

„Ich habe uns Karten bestellt und einen Tisch reserviert, bei dem Koreaner, den wir da neulich entdeckt haben“, meinte Peter ruhig.

Es war noch nicht lange her, dass die drei Detektive aus Ermanglung anderer Möglichkeiten in einem koreanischen Restaurant gelandet waren. Seit dem hatte sich ihnen keine weitere Möglichkeit geboten dieses Erlebnis zu wiederholen, obwohl sie von dieser Küche begeistert gewesen waren und ihnen durchaus zwei oder drei Koreaner in LA aufgefallen waren.

Peter blieb so unvermittelt vor seinem MG stehen, dass Bob beinahe gegen ihn gelaufen wäre. Als der zweite Detektiv sich umdrehte trennte sie kaum mehr ein halber Schritt. „Und ich habe entschieden, dass ich dich heute Abend einlade, Bob. Sowohl ins Kino als auch zum Essen!“

„Aber…“, setzte Bob an, doch Peters Zeigefinger, der sich sich gegen Bobs Lippen legte, stoppte den Protest sofort.

„Lass dich heute Abend von mir einladen“, bat Peter leise. „Ich möchte dich heute ausführen und…“ Peter brach den Satz ab und schien auch nicht vor zu haben, ihn noch zu beenden.

Doch der Ausdruck, der in seinen Augen lag, ließ Bobs Knie weich werden. Der dritte Detektiv brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zu Stande, während er spürte wie Peters Finger von seinem Kinn ausgehend sanft seinen Kiefer entlang fuhren und schließlich in seinen Nacken wanderten, wo sie einen Moment verharrten. Als Peter zögerte, trat Bob den letzten halben Schritt auf ihn zu. Das reichte offensichtlich, um Peters Zweifel zu bannen, denn er beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Bobs.

Es war mehr der Hauch einer Berührung als alles andere und dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, doch dieser kurze Kuss reichte aus, damit Bob von einem ungeheuren Glücksgefühl erfüllt wurde. Und der Blick, den Peter ihm zuwarf, machte ihm klar, dass sie beide wussten, dass das hier der nächste Schritt war, der schon längst überfällig war. – Von nun an war es kein Spiel mehr.

„Wir sollten fahren“, hauchte Peter tonlos, brauchte jedoch noch einen Moment, bevor er den Blick von Bob losreißen konnte. Einen Moment zögerte er, bevor er die Beifahrertür öffnete und Bob bedeutete er solle einsteigen. Der dritte Detektiv konnte sich nicht gegen das Kichern wehren, dass sich in ihm hoch kämpfe, als Peter die Tür hinter ihm schloss und dann um das Auto lief um selbst einzusteigen.

Zwischen ihnen breitete sich eine angenehme Stille aus. Irgendwann, kurz bevor sie Rocky Beach verließen, lehnte Bob den Kopf zurück und drehte ihn so, dass er Peter beobachten konnte. Bob hatte schon vor langer Zeit festgestellt, dass er Stunden lang nichts anderes tun konnte, als Peter zu beobachten.

„Was ist?“, wollte Peter nach einer Weile verwirrt wissen. „Hab ich einen Fleck auf dem Hemd?“

Bob lachte leise. „Nein. Ich kann nur nicht aufhören, dich anzusehen!“

Glücklich grinsend richtete Peter seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße. Während der ganzen Fahrt nach und durch LA fiel kein weiteres Wort zwischen ihnen, aber das war auch nicht nötig.

Als Peter den Wagen anhielt, wurde Bob verwirrt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Verlegen versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, in welche Tagträume er während der Fahrt abgedriftet war, als er aus dem Auto stieg.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass du Sherlock Holmes sehen wolltest“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest, während sie das Kino betraten.

Bob nickte, runzelte aber die Stirn. „Aber der läuft doch gar nicht mehr!“

„In den meisten Kinos nicht“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Aber hier wird erst heute die letzte Vorstellung gezeigt.“ Peter grinste über Bobs offensichtliche Überraschung und holte die Karten. Als er wieder zu Bob trat, musterte er ihn forschend. „Popcorn, Nachos, Eis?“

Doch Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe alles, was ich brauche, um glücklich zu sein!“

Peter hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach ja?“ In seinen Augen funkelte das Glück, welches Bob selbst durch seinen Körper rauschen spürte.

„Ja“, hauchte Bob, trat näher zu Peter heran. „Ein Date mit dir zu haben – dich den ganzen Abend für mich allein zu haben, das habe ich mir in den letzten Wochen sehr oft gewünscht. Aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass das irgendwann tatsächlich mal geschehen würde.“

Peter tastete lächelnd nach Bobs Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger in einander, als er fündig geworden war. „Mir geht es genauso“, gab er leise zu.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bevor sie sich aus dem Blick des anderen losreißen konnten um den Saal zu betreten und dort ihre Plätze zu suchen. Bob achtete gar nicht darauf, wo Peter ihn hinführte. All seine Sinne waren einzig und allein auf seinen Freund konzentriert.

Peter blieb vor den Plätzen stehen, die offensichtlich auf ihrer Karte standen, doch sein Blick wanderte weiter und Bob folgte dem Blick. Er schob Peter einfach weiter zu dem Doppelplatz, bei dem die mittlere Armlehne fehlte. „Wenn der Platz bis jetzt nicht besetzt ist, kommt da auch keiner mehr“, stellte Bob leise fest. Das Kino war fast leer und die Vorschau für kommenden Filme lief bereits. Wahrscheinlich würden sie den Saal auch weiterhin fast für sich haben.

„Du gehst ja ran heute!“, stellte Peter grinsend fest.

Bob zögerte einen Moment verlegen, doch Peter ließ all seine Zweifel gleich wieder verschwinden. Peter setzte sich, zog Bob zu sich und legte einen Arm um ihn. Bob lehnte sich glücklich gegen ihn.

Bob fühlte sich, als wäre er in einem seiner Träume gefangen. Doch selbst wenn es so war, wollte er nicht mehr daraus erwachen. Auf den Film hatte er sich besser konzentrieren können, als er zunächst gedacht hatte. Er hatte es genossen sich einfach gegen Peter lehnen zu können, ohne sich dieses Mal Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, ob er sich dadurch irgendwie verriet.

Nach dem Film waren sie zu dem Restaurant gelaufen. Weder Peter noch er hatten sich an den Blicken gestört, die ihnen zugeworfen worden waren, weil sie den ganzen Weg über miteinander geturtelt hatten und auch die Hände nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

Ihre aufgedrehte Stimmung hatte sich erst wieder etwas gelegt, als sie die Menükarten überreicht bekommen hatten. Und dann hatte sich ihr Gespräch erst einmal auf den Film bezogen. Nach dem Essen waren sie zurück nach Rocky Beach gefahren, doch nur bis zum Strand. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als sie dort ankamen. Weder Peter noch Bob hatten das Bedürfnis diesen Abend schon Enden zu lassen.

Einige Zeit liefen schweigend über den Strand. Doch irgendwann kam Bob auf eine Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag über beschäftigt hatte. „Seit wann weist du es?“, fragte er vorsichtig.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?“

„Dass ich mehr für dich bin als dein bester Freund“, präzisierte Bob seine Frage.

„Oh.“ Peter seufzte. „Dreizehn Monate etwa.“

„Das ist eine lange Zeit“, stellte Bob überrascht fest.

Peter hob lächelnd die Schultern. „Nicht so lang, wie es sich anhört.“

„Mir sind die zwei Monate, seit mir das bewusst ist, unendlich lang vorgekommen“, widersprach Bob.

„Justus scheint so etwas immer sofort zu sehen“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest. „Seit dem Konzert liegt er mir in den Ohren, dass ich mehr in die Offensive gehen sollen.“

„Hast du oft mit Justus über deine Gefühle gesprochen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Justus ist so etwas wie mein persönlicher Kummerkasten geworden in den letzten Monaten“, gestand Peter. „Er hat sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass ich unter Liebeskummer leide und warum.“

Bob blieb stehen und sah Peter ernst an. „Keinen Liebeskummer mehr für uns beide von heute an!“ Er legte seine Hände in Peters Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich liebe dich!“, wisperte Bob, bevor er seine Lippen auf Peters legte. Peter zog ihn in seine Arme und erwiderte den Kuss stürmisch.

„Und ich liebe dich“, gab Peter lächelnd zurück.

Bob lehnte sich glücklich gegen ihn. Doch er konnte sich nicht gegen das Gähnen wehren, dass ich in ihm hoch kämpfte.

„Müde?“, wollte Peter belustigt wissen.

„Hm. Ich habe letzte Nacht schon nicht geschlafen“, murmelte Bob.

„Warum denn das?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

„Du hast ein paar Dinge gesagt und getan, die mir jeden Schlaf geraubt haben“, erklärte Bob.

Peter seufzte schwer. „Ich dachte, ich hätte nichts peinliches gemacht!“

Bob lachte leise. „Das ist ja auch wahr. Aber ich habe mir die ganze Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass du mir so betrunken, wie du warst, deine Liebe gestanden hast. Und mich geküsst hast.“

„Oh Gott! Das war gar kein Traum?“ Peter schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Und du sagst, es wäre nichts peinliches passiert!“

„Ich fand das nie peinlich. Und seit ich weiß, dass ich das alles ernst nehmen kann, finde ich es wirklich süß, was du letzte Nacht zu mir gesagt hast“, erwiderte Bob.

„Süß?“, hackte Peter empört nach.

„Ja“, stellte Bob überzeugt fest. „Du hast mir gesagt, dass die letzte Nacht perfekt gewesen wäre, hätte ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe. Das war genau das, was ich auch von dir erbeten hätte, um die Nacht perfekt zu machen.“

„Nach dieser Definition ist diese Nacht hier perfekt“, meinte Peter grinsend.

„In der Tat“, gab Bob lächelnd zurück. „Aber der Tag ist für mich perfekt, seit ich in die Zentrale gekommen bin.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

„Ich wollte nicht lauschen“, murmelte Bob. „Aber… nachdem ich die ganze Nacht gegrübelt hatte war ich neugierig, ob du dich erinnerst und was du darüber wirklich denkst.“

„Also hast du doch gelauscht“, stellte Peter fest. Mit einem Grinsen küsste er Bobs Stirn. „Was hast du alles gehört?“

„Dass du Angst davor hast, ich könnte nicht damit umgehen könnte, dass du mich liebst. Und dass du lieber mit der Situation ist, wie sie bis heute Vormittag war, als alles zu verlieren“, berichtete Bob. „Aber ich habe entschieden, dass ich mehr wollte.“

„Deshalb bist du heute so in die Offensive gegangen“, vermutete Peter.

„Ich sah keinen Grund mehr, mich zurück zu halten, wo ich nun ja wusste, dass du mich auch liebst. Aber ich wollte dich auch nicht einfach damit überfallen“, erklärte Bob lächelnd.

Peter setzte eine Spur aus Küssen von Bobs Stirn zu seinem Ohr. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, woran ich war, bis ich dich abgeholt habe“, stellte er leise fest. „Aber eure Haustür ist nicht besonders Schalldicht. Ich habe gehört, was du als letztes zu deinem Vater gesagt hast. - Deine Aussage von vorhin ist jetzt nicht mehr korrekt!“

„Du hast Recht.“ Bob drehte seinen Kopf zu Peter und stahl ihm einen Kuss. „Nachher muss ich dich ihm als meinen Freund vorstellen!“

„Kommst du mit zu mir?“, wollte Peter sanft wissen.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen voreilig? Wir hatten gerade einmal ein Date“, erwiderte Bob zögernd. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht mit zu Peter wollte, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht vielleicht zu voreilig war. In den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte sich zwischen ihnen so viel geändert. Bob wollte einfach nicht, dass zwischen ihnen etwas zerbrach, nur weil sie zu schnell zu viel wollten.

„Schon okay“, murmelte Peter. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Wir haben Zeit.“

Bob lehnte seine Stirn müde gegen Peters Schultern. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen und verfluchte seine Müdigkeit. Doch er war seit achtundvierzig Stunden auf den Beinen.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause“, entschied Peter sanft.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will noch nicht.“

„Du schläfst ja gleich im Stehen ein!“, meinte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist das beste, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe.“

„Ich möchte bei dir bleiben“, protestierte Bob schlaftrunken.

Peter lachte leise. „Du musst dich schon entscheiden.“

„Hier bleiben“, murmelte Bob. Er spürte, wie ihn langsam der Schlaf übermannte. Es wurde immer schwerer sich dagegen zu wehren, vor allem, weil er sich in Peters Armen so wohl fühlte.

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er registrierte, dass sein Kissen sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Außerdem spürte er eine Hand, die seinen Rücken auf und ab strich. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und stellte überrascht fest, dass es viel zu hell in seinem Zimmer war.

„Guten Morgen!“

Bob sah überrascht auf und blickte direkt in Peters Augen. Lächelnd reckte er sich seinem Freund entgegen und gab ihm einen Kopf. „Morgen“, murmelte er. „Wo sind wir?“

„Am Strand“, gab Peter grinsend zurück. „Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich nach Hause bringe und du wolltest nicht mit zu mir. Also habe ich entschlossen hier zu bleiben, nachdem du eingeschlafen warst.“

Bob erwiderte das Grinsen, als er endlich auch etwas anderes als Peter um sich herum wahr nahm. Es war irgendwie verrückt, wie fixiert er auf seinen Freund war. Der Strand war zwar noch relativ leer, aber die ersten hatten sich bereits für diesen Tag ihren Platz in der Sonne gesucht. Peter schien von irgend woher eine Decke besorgt zu haben.

„Du bist unglaublich!“, stellte Bob leise fest.

„Ich liebe dich“, gab Peter lächelnd zurück.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte Bob glücklich.

„Lass uns was suchen, wo wir Frühstück bekommen“, schlug Peter vor.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihn dann zurück auf Peters Brust. „Wir können einfach hier liegen bleiben und den Tag genießen.“

„Können wir“, stimmte Peter ihm zufrieden zu.


End file.
